Safe and Sound
by JessicaOlivera
Summary: Al dar el sinsajo a Katniss, Madge se convirtió en la creadora de la rebelión, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Misma historia, misma rebelión. Diferente punto de vista, el de Madge. (M para futuros capítulos)
1. Chapter 1 Where I belong

**Capitulo No. 1** "_Where I Belong_" parte I

"Feeling like a refugee  
Like it don't belong to me..  
Feeling like a tragedy  
...We were born into the fight  
Still looking for a home  
In a world where I belong"

-Switchfoot

* * *

La Cosecha

Al despertarme siento la suave seda de mis sabanas, paso unos minutos sin abrir los ojos, disfrutando esto.

Hoy es dia de Cosecha, el inicio de otros juegos del hambre. Abro lentamente los ojos y encuentro el color amarillo pastel en el techo.

Me paro de la cama y noto que mi vestido de la cosecha esta doblado perfectamente a la mitad sobre una silla.

Me doy un largo baño en la tina y me pongo el vestido de un blanco impecable. Saco un precioso listón rosa de un cajón y lo acomodo en mi cabello.

Recuerdo cuando mi madre me lo regalo, en mi cumpleaños numero 15, cuando sus ataques eran mínimos. Pero ahora a mis 16 años, mi madre se queda tumbada en su cama,

dejando su vida pasar, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor..

Justo antes de bajar a desayunar me acuerdo de algo. Regreso a mi habitación y me pongo el pequeño prendedor de sinsajo dorado en mi vestido. Otro regalo de mi madre.

"_Me recuerdas a mi hermana_".-Dijo cuando me lo dio.

Bajo a la cocina y me encuentro el abundante y delicioso desayuno. Escucho la puerta trasera y voy a atender.

Frente a mi se encuentran Katniss y Gale. Katniss... mi única amiga. La saludo solamente a ella con una sonrisa. Nunca me lleve bien con Gale. Ni cuando éramos niños.

"Bonito vestido".-Dice Gale. Noto ironia en su tono de voz.

Aprieto los labios y fuerzo una sonrisa.-"Bueno, tengo que verme bien si voy al Capitolio, no?".-Respondí con el mismo tono.

Gale me mira desconcertado por unos segundos y después con una expresion dura.-"Tu no iras al capitolio".-Dice fríamente mientras mira mi prendedor.

"No es mi culpa".-Lo miro retadora.

"No, no lo es. Las cosas son como son".-Dice mirándome fijamente.

Le aguanto la mirada hasta que escucho a Katniss toser suavemente.

Me volteo hacia ella.-"Buena suerte Katniss".-Le pongo el dinero de las fresas en su mano y Gale me las da con un movimiento tosco.

"Lo mismo digo".-Responde Katniss y cierro la puerta tras despedirme con la mano.

Suspiro y me dedico a lavar las fresas cuidadosamente para dejárselas a mi padre encima de la mesa.

Al terminar el desayuno, me acerco a mi hermoso, obscuro y billante piano de cola, el cual emite sonidos hermosos y melodías divinas y siniestras.

Acaricio la tapa con la yema de mis dedos y me siento frente a el. Levanto la tapa y empiezo a tocar un poco, hasta que me doy cuenta de que es la una en punto.

Subo rápidamente a la habitación de mi madre y le doy un suave beso en la frente mientras ella tiene la mirada vacía pegada al techo.

Me dirijo hacia la plaza sola y al llegar miro todo el escenario ya preparado junto con las cámaras de televisión. Tomo mi ficha y miro a Katniss, quien se encuentra a 5 chicas de mi.

Le sonrío mientras me toman una muestra de sangre y enseguida me responde, después me indican la fila donde debo estar formada.

La plaza se va llenando poco a poco y noto a Gale entre la multitud, al ser mas alto que la mayoría de los chicos se nota fácilmente.

Me mira y después pone atención hacia el escenario justo cuando mi padre se acerca al podio y empieza a leer el discurso que todo el distrito 12 se sabe de memoria.

Despues de unos minutos Effie Trinket, con su ridículo atuendo rosa, camina hacia el centro del escenario con 2 grandes urnas de cristal a cada lado.

Se acerca a una urna con una enorme sonrisa en su piel pintada de blanco y toma una papeleta.

Mi corazon se empieza a acelerar conforme se dirige hacia el podio y lee con voz clara.-"Primrose Everdeen".

_"Oh no_".-Pienso.-"_La pequeña Prim, no_"

Todos volteamos a verla y no puedo evitar que un nudo se forme en mi garganta.

"_Ella nunca podría ganar los juegos_".-Pienso amargamente.

Las chicas en su fila abren paso y ella camina con pasos inseguros hacia el escenario y de repente Katniss camina desesperadamente pasando enfrente de mi y

gritando.-"Me ofrezco!, me ofrezco como voluntaria"

Se pueden escuchar una serie de jadeos a lo largo de la plaza. Parpadeo varias veces para enfrentarme con la terrible realidad.

Aprieto los puños y noto como mis uñas se entierran fuertemente en mis palmas.

Después de un largo y aterrador silencio, Effie empieza a hablar palabras sin sentido, veo su boca moverse pero no la escucho.

Mi padre deja subir a Katniss al escenario y lo miro con expresion desesperada. Veo su mirada, una mirada llena de dolor y resignamiento.

Al momento de acercarce al escenario se escuchan los gritos histericos de Prim y veo como se aferra a su cintura.

Camino con paso firme y la jalo suavemente del brazo, pero ella sigue aferrada y escucho como Katniss dice con dureza.-"Sueltame, Prim"

Noto la enorme figura de Gale a lado mio y como tira de ella para despues levantarla del suelo.

Le doy una ultima mirada a Katniss antes de que Prim tome fuertemente mi mano y se ponga a llorar. Ella me mira con expresion dura pero al ver su cara noto que

su quijada esta apretada, como si aguantara las ganas de llorar.

Gale y yo llevamos a Prim con su madre mientras Katniss sube al escenario. En toda la plaza se puede escuchar el llanto histerico de Prim.

La Señora Everdeen la abraza fuertemente y en sus ojos se escapan varias lagrimas.

Muerdo mi labio cuando noto mis ojos humedecerse. Veo a Gale y el esta con los puños fuertemente apretados.

"Bravo!".-Exclama Effie.-"¡Ese es el espíritu! ¿Como te llamas?"

"Katniss Everdeen"

"Apuesto a que ella era tu hermana. No querias que te robase la victoria ¿cierto?. Todos demosle un fuerte aplauso a nuestra tributo!"

Nadie aplaude, toda nos quedamos como estamos. Despues de unos largos segundos de silencio llevo mis tres dedos centrales a mis labios y la señalo con ellos.

Siento la mirada de Gale y noto por el rabillo del ojo que el hace lo mismo. Después varias personas nos imitan hasta que se llena la plaza entera con aquel gesto de admiracion.

Effie se encuentra un poco nerviosa mientras se encuentra en el podium .-"¡Que dia tan maravilloso! Ha llegado el turno de escoger a nuestro tributo".-Dice mientras va a la otra

urna y toma una papeleta, se acerca hacia el podium y dice con voz clara.-"Peeta Mellark"

Busco entre la multitud a Peeta y lo veo mientras sube al escenario con paso firme. Effie pide voluntarios pero nadie se ofrece.

Despues, mi padre se para de su asiento y empieza a dar su largo discurso. Al acabar, suena el himno.

Justo después de que acaba, escoltan a los tributos dentro del Edificio de Justicia.

Ahora vienen las despedidas.

Miro tristemente a Prim con los ojos rojos y con lagrimas que nunca acaban.

La Señora Everdeen y Prim caminan hacia el Edificio de Justicia para despedirse.

Las sigo unos pasos atras y una firme mano me agarra por el brazo.

"¿A donde crees que vas?".-Pregunta Gale, con su cara muy cerca de la mía.

Sacudo mi brazo fuertemente y me libero de su agarre.

"Voy a despedirme de mi amiga"

Estoy furiosa.-"_Como se atreve a cuestionarme_?".-Pienso.

Aguantamos la mirada y nos vamos acercando lentamente.-"Algún problema?".-Pregunto fríamente.

"Si"

"Pues tendras que lidiar con eso".-Respondo.

Retomo el camino hacia el Edificio de Justicia y entro a la lujosa habitacion de bienvenida. Veo como entran la Señora Everdeen y Prim.

Me siento a lado de un señor que reconosco como al papá de Peeta. Despues de unos minutos entra Gale y al verme, se queda parado mirándome fijamente y cruzado de brazos.

La espera es de 10 minutos hasta que un agente de la paz las saca. Enseguida entra el señor Mellark.

Me acerco a Prim y ella me abraza fuertemente. Acaricio suavemente su cabello y le susurro palabras de aliento. Tratando de creerlas también.

Un agente de la paz se acerca hacia mi y me indica que es mi turno de entrar.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla a Prim y camino hacia la habitacion mientras acomodo mi vestido. Siento mi prendedor de sinsajo y entro a la habitacion donde se encuentra.

Camino directamente a ella y digo.-"Te dejan llevar una cosa de tu distrito a la arena, algo que te recuerde a casa".-Me quito el prendedor y se lo ofrezco.-"¿Querrias llevar esto?"

Ella me mira sorprendida y pregunta.-"¿Tu prendedor?"

Se lo pongo en el vestido mientras digo.-"Prométeme que lo llevaras a la arena ¿vale?"

"Si".-Responde.

La abrazo fuertemente y le doy un beso en la mejilla. La miro y le dedico una triste sonrisa.

Camino hacia la puerta deseando decirle otra cosa pero las palabras no salen de mi boca.

Al verme, Gale entra rapidamente a la habitacion y cierra la puerta.

Ya nadie queda en la sala de espera, camino lentamente hasta que escucho los apresurados pasos de alguien.

Volteo y miro a dos agentes de la paz jalando a Gale por los brazos.

"¡Sabes que no lo permitire!Katniss, recuerda que te...".-Cierran la puerta y susurra.-"amo".

Suspira y gira su cara rápidamente, me ve y apresuro el paso hacia la salida del Edificio.

Un agente de la paz abre la puerta y camino hacia mi casa. A esta hora, todos los habitantes del distrito 12 se encuentran en sus casas. Todo esta en silencio.

Al llegar a mi casa encuentro a mi padre sentado mirando fijamente las fresas que había lavado para el.

Me acerco a el y lo abrazo por la espalda.-"No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar".-Susurro.

Acaricia mi mano.-"Lo se cariño, pero Katniss es una chica valiente"

"Lo es, y regresara a casa"

Me siento frente a el y empezamos a comernos las fresas.

~0~

Después de comer las fresas, mi papá entro a su oficina y yo tome una pequeña siesta en mi habitación.

Al despertar, camino a mi balcon para sentir el aire fresco rozar mi cara.

Me siento en una comoda silla y empiezo a observar detenidamente al distrito 12, el distrito más pobre de todo Panem.

Veo la aldea de vencedores, la cual nunca estará llena. Solo tendrá 2 vencedores. Porque Katniss regresara, lo se.

Veo la veta, infestada de diminutas casa, sin las comodidades que se encuentran en mi hogar. Veo las enormes montañas y el bosque que rodean a todo el distrito 12.

Y llego a la area de los limites, donde esta la valla electrificada, la manera en la que el capitolio nos controla.

Noto que alguien se acerca a la valla e inmediatamente me paro de mi asiento.

Entrecierro los ojos para identificar a la persona e identifico a un hombre alto de cabello obscuro, despues de unos segundos me doy cuenta de que es Gale.

Lleva una botella en la mano y mientras camina se tropieza varias veces.

"_Si sera estúpido_".-Pienso.-"_Lo descubrirán los agentes de la paz_"

Salgo de mi cuarto apresuradamente y justo al salir de la puerta me pongo mi abrigo.

Corro hasta la cerca y miro a Gale adentrandose al bosque. Miro la cerca insegura por un momento pero me armo de valor y la atravieso.

Pierdo de vista a Gale y acelero el paso para encontrarlo. Me adentro mas al bosque y lo encuentro recargado en un árbol.

Me arrodillo enfrente de el y parece dormido. Apesta a alcohol.

Tomo su cara entre mis manos y me asusto al sentirlo frío. Me tranquilizo un poco cuando veo su pecho subir y bajar.

De repente abre los ojos y lo suelto rápidamente. Me mira y se empieza a acercar a mi lentamente.

Espero a que me grite, que me diga que me largue de aqui, pero lo que pasa me sorprende.

Toma mi cara y me besa, no un beso tierno, un beso salvaje. Tomo sus hombros y lo empujo con todas mis fuerzas, pero el se aferra a mi.

Acaricia mi espalda con deseo mientras empieza a besar mi cuello.

"¡Sueltame!".-Exclamo.

"No te alejes de mi, Katniss".-Dice.

Sorprendida, localizo su oreja y la muerdo fuertemente.

"¡Mierda!".-Exclama y me suelta.

Me paro torpemente a causa de mi vestido y empiezo a correr.

Escucho como se para y volteo mi cara para ver si esta cerca de mi.

Siento como tropiezo con una rama y caigo aparatosamente. Siento un dolor punzante en mi tobillo.

Me levanto y empiezo a cojear. Lo escucho mas cerca y siento como me agarra por la espalda.

"¿Que crees que haces aqui?".-Pregunta mientras me voltea.

Parece que se le a quitado un poco la borrachera.

"Nada idiota. Te observe desde mi balcón y vine hasta acá para ver si no te habían visto los agentes de la paz".-Respondo furiosa.-"¡Pero solo estabas ebrio!"

"¿Me mordiste?".-Pregunta sorprendido mientras se toca la oreja.

"¡Porque me besaste!"

Me suelta abruptamente y caigo.

"¡Estas loca! ¿Como crees que YO besaría a una chica como TU?"

"Oh, lo siento. No sabia que no estaba a la altura del gran Gale Hawthorne".-Exclame sarcásticamente mientras me paraba.

"¡Jajaja! Claramente no lo estas niña estúpida".-Dijo.

Cierro fuertemente mi puño y trato de pegarle en la cara pero me detiene rápidamente.

Forcejeamos mientras nos miramos furiosos, Levanto mi rodilla y le pego fuertemente en su entrepierna.

Me suelta y se arrodilla gimiendo de dolor. Me rio en su cara y dice.-"Ahora veras". Inmediatamente se abalanza hacia mi y caigo sobre mi trasero.

Me agarra fuertemente las manos y las pone sobre mi cabeza.-"Ahora no eres tan graciosa ¿verdad?"

"Claro que si".-Sonrío para hacerlo enojar mas.

"Eres una niña rica estúpida e insoportable".-Dice lentamente.

Siento el enojo en mi y con toda la fuerza que tengo me coloco arriba de el y lo agarro por los hombros.-"Y tu un patetico,narcisista e idiota".

Nos miramos por un instante que parece eterno y de repente me besa.. de nuevo.

Sorprendida forcejeo pero el sujeta mi rostro y al cabo de unos segundos termino rindiedome.

Lo beso mientras lo agarro del cabello.

Nos alejamos un poco para tomar aire y susurra.-"Te odio"

"Yo más, créeme".-Respondo y me paro acomodando el vestido. Lo miro por ultima vez y camino con mi tobillo a dolorido y un ardor en mis rodillas y codos.

Paso la valla "electrificada" y noto que ya esta demasiado obscuro. Camino hacia mi casa y entro por la puerta trasera. Suspiro aliviada de que mi padre siga en su oficina trabajando

Al entrar a mi cuarto lo primero que hago es verme al espejo. Mi vestido blanco destrozado y manchado de tierra, mis rodillas un poco ensangrentadas, mi cara y brazos con

algunos rasguños y mi cara, Dios, mi cara es un caos. Llena de tierra y despeinada.-"¡_Mi listón_!".-Pienso.

Veo el reloj y marca las 11:27. Demasiado tarde para regresar. Las criaturas nocturnas salen a cazar y yo podría ser la presa. Aparte, mi mayor depredador seria Gale.

Me dirigo al baño y preparo la tina. Mientras me quito los zapatos de tacon pequeño noto una aguda molestia en mi tobillo, suspiro resignada y me desnudo.

Entro lentamente al agua para que mi piel se acostumbre al calor y jadeo cuando el agua toca las heridas en mis rodillas y brazos.

Ya acomodada meto mi cabeza al agua y quedo sumergida unos segundos.

"_Me besó, Gale Hawthorne me besó_".-Pienso.-"_Y dos veces_"

Lo peor es que me había confundido con Katniss. Saco mi cabeza y la agua ahora esta turbia debido a la tierra.

Ni en mis sueños mas absurdos e ilógicos, hubiera pensado que eso seria posible. Nos odiamos, eso esta mas que claro.-"_¿Pero porque lo hizo?_"

El ama a Katniss, le escuche decir. Pero ahora esta lejos de aquí. Destinada a participar en los juegos del hambre.

Donde talvez... No, va a regresar viva. Lo se.

Suspiro, ahora mas que nunca siento que no pertenezco aquí. Sin Katniss, estaré sola en todo momento, mas sola que nunca.

~0~

Despues de una hora, salgo de de la tina con mi extremidades arrugadas como pasas. Me pongo mi pijama y me acuesto inmediatamente, con mi cabello empapado.

Miro el techo que ahora no se ve amarillo pastel debido a la obscuridad.

Las fresas, Katniss y Gale, cosecha, la mirada de mi padre al ver a Katniss ofrecerse como voluntaria, ir al bosque, Gale ebrio y el beso. Cosas que pasan por mi cabeza

una y otra vez.

_"Tomo una respiración profunda y cierro mis ojos._

_Siempre buscare el lugar donde los débiles seamos los mas fuertes, aunque sea en mis sueños."_

* * *

¡Holaaaa! ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Este fic sera escrito de forma cronologica con los libros, solo que es el POV de Madge.

Mi personaje femenino favorito de la trilogía *-*

Dejen sus review si les gusto, no les gusto, lo odiaron, lo amaron, etc.

Muchas gracias por leer. ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	2. Chapter 2 Not strong enough

**Capitulo No. 2** "_Not strong enough_"

"I'm not strong enough to stay away,  
Can't run from you, I'd just run back to you,  
Like a moth I'm drawn into your flame,  
You say my name , You look in my eyes  
I'm stripped of my pride. And my soul surrenders...  
..So hard to choose between the pleasure and the pain"

-Apocalyptica ft. Brent Smith

* * *

_"Tomo una respiración profunda y cierro mis ojos._

_Siempre buscare el lugar donde los débiles seamos los mas fuertes, aunque sea en mis sueños."_

~0~

El dulce y hermoso canto de los pájaros hace que me despierte.

Abro los ojos y me estiro. ¡Auch! Jadeo al darme cuenta que el dolor de ayer sigue presente en mi cuerpo.

Hoy es sábado, no hay escuela, pero si esa estúpida fiesta en el distrito 12. El Capitolio nos obliga a tratar todo el asunto de los juegos como celebración.

Aunque nunca he ido a una fiesta, ya que es en la veta, siempre "festejo" en una cena con algunas personas del Capitolio, quienes supervisan que sigamos la tradición.

Katniss siempre me invitaba, pero por deberes de hija del alcalde no podía asistir...

¡Katniss! Me habia olvidado de ella por completo, debe estar en camino al Capitolio.

Me muerdo el labio con fuerza al darme cuenta que los juegos iniciaran dentro de 2 semanas.

Me paro de la cama con dificultad y me arropo con mi bata. Bajo a desayunar y encuentro un plato lleno de jugosas fresas. Gale...

De repente, los recuerdos abarrotan mi memoria. El bosque, el beso...

"Hola cariño, buenos dias".-Dice mi padre sacándome de mi trance.

"Buenos dias, papá".-Respondo con una sonrisa.-"Emm... ¿Las trajo Gale esta mañana?"

"Si, vino muy temprano porque esta muy ocupado con el asunto de la fiesta"

"Mmm... que bien".-Respondo sarcástica y me siento a comer mi desayuno.

"¿Iras a la fiesta, princesa?"

"Sabes que no puedo ir, tenemos esa estúpida cena del capitolio. Ademas, no conozco a nadie, aparte de Katniss."

"De eso te quería hablar. Nuestro distrito agarro popularidad porque Katniss se ofreció de voluntaria, así que algunas personas del capitolio asistirán la fiesta en la veta y quieren

verte ahí, porque les dije que eras amiga de Katniss y claro que si conoces a varias personas, conoces a Gale, por ejemplo"

"El no cuenta, es un idiota"

"¡Madge!".-Exclamo.

"Lo es, papá. De todos modos, no iré"

Resopló y se dirigió a su oficina.

Eso es lo que más me agrada de mi papá, nunca me fuerza a hacer las cosas, aunque sean del capitolio. Siempre me da mi espacio.

Después de terminar mi desayuno, empiezo a hacer un pastel de frutas para Prim y la Sra. Everdeen. Ahora que Katniss esta afuera, les será mas difícil comer.

Mientras se hornea el pastel, me doy un baño rápido para quitarme los excesos de harina y masa que tengo en mi cabello y cara.

Me pongo un vestido azul pastel y acomodo mi cabello rubio con un listón. ¡Mi listón rosa! Se me había olvidado por completo.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, bajo rápidamente las escaleras y me dirijo hacia la valla "electrificada". Busco agentes de la paz a mi alrededor.. nada.

Justo antes de atravesar la valla, los nervios regresan. Respiro hondo y la atravieso.

Comienzo a caminar apresuradamente para que nadie me descubra y entro al bosque. Empiezo a caminar lentamente por el dolor de mis articulaciones.

Después de varios minutos me adentro más al bosque y comienzo a buscar mi listón. Después de 15 minutos lo doy por perdido, trato de respirar lentamente para controlar mi

enojo. Si no fuera por el estúpido de Gale, todavía lo tendría. De repente, escucho un horrible chillido.

Mis sentidos se ponen alerta y me escondo inmediatamente detrás de un árbol. Veo como un hermoso ciervo camina con dificultad.

Cuando cae al suelo, me acerco rápidamente a el. Lo miro preocupada y noto que tiene una flecha en su cuello. Al tratar de quitársela lanza un gemido, lo único que se me

ocurre es hacer presión en la herida. Escucho pasos acelerados en mi espalda y volteo a ver al agresor. Es Gale.

"¡¿Acaso eres imbecil?!".-Exclamo enojada.-"Que clase de pregunta es esa.. ¡Claro que lo eres!"

"¡Tu no eres nadie para hablarme así niña tonta!"

"¿Niña tonta? Eso no me detiene a decirte lo que eres".-El ciervo lanza un ultimo lamento y cierra los ojos.-"¡Asesino!"

"¡Eres una idiota, yo tengo una familia que alimentar!".-Grita con la cara llena de enojo.-"No tenemos tus lujos, así que callate"

"¡Ya te dije que no es mi culpa! Yo no pedí ser la hija del alcalde".-Dijo esto mientras me levanto, tratando de no mirar al pobre ciervo

"Pero lo eres, mientras nosotros somos las ratas del distrito"

Al no encontrar nada que decirle, miro hacia el suelo mordiendo mi labio.

"¿Que, ya no tienes nada que decirme? Lo imaginaba"

"Eres un imbecil...".-Digo entre dientes y empiezo a caminar hacia mi casa.

Al no ver a nadie cerca de la valla, salgo del bosque sigilosamente.

Camino a mi casa rapidamente al acordarme del pastel. Al llegar a la casa, noto que mis manos tiene un poco de la sangre del ciervo y las lavo varias veces.

"_Estupido Gale_".-Pienso

Encuentro el pastel en perfecto estado y lo saco del horno. Saco utensilios para decorarlo y me tomo bastante tiempo para distraerme y que quede bien.

Al terminar, el pastel queda cubierto de betún blanco con algunos diseños color lila, no es nada a comparación de los pasteles del papá de Peeta.

Lo tomo en mis manos y abro la puerta trasera cuidadosamente. Me dirijo a la veta y veo a la gente organizando las cosas de la fiesta.

Están acumulando una gran cantidad de leña en el centro de todas las casas para la fogata que suelen tener. Ponen algunos adornos colgantes y las pocas personas que se ven

a fuera, están vestidos con lo mejor que tienen, repitiendo la vestimenta del día de la cosecha.

Cuando unos pocos notan mi presencia noto sus miradas de disgusto. No encajo aquí, siempre seré el bicho raro. Alzo mi barbilla y los miro con indiferencia.

Llego a la casa de las Everdeen y toco la puerta. Espero unos segundos y Prim abre la puerta. Me recibe con una pequeña sonrisa.-"Hola Madge"

"Hola Prim".-Le devuelvo la sonrisa.-"Emm... les traje un regalillo".-Digo mientras levanto el pastel levemente.

Abre los ojos y me mira avergonzada.-"No lo podemos aceptar"

"¡Claro que si! Lo hornee para ustedes"

"Pero..."

"No hay pero que valga, tomalo".-Lo extiendo hacia ella.

Lo toma con manos temblorosas y susurra un "gracias".

"No te preocupes".-Le sonrio.

"Prim ¿Quien esta en la pue..? Oh Madge, que hermoso pastel".-Dice la Sra. Everdeen asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

"Hola Sra Everdeen, les traje un presente"

"Oh... no lo podemos aceptar, cariño".-Dice mientras se acerca hacia mi.

"Insisto".-Dijo tomándola de la mano. Siempre la considere como una madre.

"Muchas gracias, hermosa".-Dice con una sonrisa humilde. La sonrisa se esfuma cuando ve fijamente mi cara.-"¿Que te paso en la cara? ¡Tienes muchos rasguños! No te quedes

afuera, deja que te cure las heridas".-Me guia con su mano al comedor y me siento en una silla.

Se va por unos segundos y regresa con varios contenedores transparentes llenos de pomadas, de colores suaves y todas etiquetadas. Las pone sobre la mesa y abre uno.

Sin siquiera respirar, noto el olor a menta. Lo empieza a aplicar en algunas partes de mi cara con un pequeño masaje para que penetre mas rápido.

Justo en este momento me recuerda a mi mamá, curando todas mis caídas.

Nota que tengo rasguños en mis otras extremidades y le pide ayuda a Prim. Siento un pequeño dolor en mi tobillo y ella se da cuenta de esto.

Me quita el zapato con cuidado y después me pone otra pomada-"¿Que hiciste Madge?".-Pregunta mirándome enojada y preocupada, pero más enojada.

"Emm.. yo...".-Empiezo a balbucear y de repente, se abre la puerta.

"Les traje algo de... ¿Que hace un pastel aquí?".-Escucho la voz grave de Gale.-"¿Que hace ELLA aquí?"

"Nos trajo este pastel, Gale".-Respondio Prim mientras corría a abrazarlo.

"Debe estar envenenado".-Susurro entre dientes pero se que todas lo oímos.

"¡Gale!".-Exclamo la Sra. Everdeen.

Me pongo rapidamente mi zapato y camino hacia el, levanto rápidamente mi mano y le doy una fuerte cachetada.

"¡Madge!".-Exclama de nuevo la Sra. Everdeen.

Gale me toma del brazo fuertemente y me mira furioso, le devuelvo la mirada.

"¡Eres un idiota!".-Le grito en su cara.

"¡Y tu una estúpida!"

"¡Basta!".-Exclama la Sra. Everdeen.-"Para que se comporten, irán juntos a la fiesta de la veta"

"¿QUEEEE?".-Exclamamos los dos al mismo tiempo.-"¡Yo no iré con ese/a!"

"Si no van juntos, no aceptare tu pastel".-Dijo mirándome y después a Gale.-"Y no aceptare la comida ni el dinero que nos des"

"No me puedes hacer esto".-Suplico Gale.

"Como si a mi me encantara la idea".-Dijo sarcasticamente.

"Quedan advertidos, Prim me mantendrá informada".-Dijo con voz severa.

Gale se fue de la casa hecho una furia.

Mire suplicante a la Sra. Everdeen pero ella negó con la cabeza. Suspiro y Prim me toma de la mano. Me sonríe.

Supongo que penso que iria sola a la fiesta, sin Katniss...

"Arreglemos nuestro cabello".-Dijo con voz entusiasmada. Seré su hermana de remplazo hasta que regrese, porque se que regresara.

Le sonrío y me guía al cuarto que comparte con Katniss. Lo miro detenidamente y no es nada en comparación con el mío. Solo se ve una cama, un pequeño armario, un

tocador gastado que mi mamá les regalo hace mucho tiempo y un espejo. Me siento en su cama y ella empieza a trenzar mi cabello.

Parecíamos hermanas, ambas con piel muy clara, cabello rubio y ojos azules. Aunque mis ojos son de un azul más claro, como el aguamarina*.

Al terminar de trenzar mi cabello, me mire al espejo. Prim había hecho una hermosa corona trenzada, con algunos mechones sueltos.

"¿Te gusto?".-Pregunto emocionada.

"Claro que me gusto, es muy hermosa, pero..."

"No te gusto".-Dijo desilusionada.

"No seas tonta, claro que si, pero... ¿No me veo demasiado arreglada? Nunca que asistido a una fiesta en la veta"

"Te ves muy bonita, no te preocupes por eso. Gale se arrepentirá de haberte llamado estúpida".-Dice con una sonrisa sincera.

Rio sin poder contenerme, el nunca se arrepiente de nada.

Después, nos dirigimos al comedor para comer un pedazo de pastel.

"Mmmm... te quedo delicioso Madge".-Dice aprobatoriamente.

Le sonrío y al terminar de comer le dijo.-"Tengo que ir a mi casa, le avisare a mi padre que ire a la fiesta... forzadamente"

Prim se rie y después me mira seria.-"Si iras ¿verdad?"

"Claro que si, lo haré por ti"

Me sonríe y me despido con la mano antes de salir de su casa

Mientras camino por la veta, las miradas vuelven a hacerse presentes. Todo el camino es muy incomodo.

Al llegar a mi casa, noto la presencia de la gente del capitolio. Saludo educadamente.

"Hija, les comentaba a nuestros invitados que no podrías asistir a la fiesta de la veta"

"Emm... cambio de planes, papá."

"¡Perfecto!".-Dice un hombre con voluminoso cabello lila y piedras plateadas incrustadas en su cara.-"Tendremos unas excelentes tomas"

"¿Tomas?"

"Grabaremos algunas cosas de la fiesta, ni sentirás que estamos ahí"

"Genial".-Digo con falso entusiasmo.

"Madge ¿Porque no tocas un poco el piano a nuestros invitados?".-Sugiere mi papá con una sonrisa forzada.

"Me encantaría".-Lo imito y caminamos hacia el vestíbulo, donde se encuentra mi piano

Después de tocar un poco el piano para la ridicula gente de capitolio, suena la puerta trasera.

Me disculpo y voy a revisar quien es. Abro la puerta y veo a Gale. Tiene varias hermosas margaritas blancas en la mano y las trenza en mi cabello.

"¿Que haces?".-Pregunto confundida.

Resopla y me mira como si fuera idiota.-"Tradición de la fiesta ¿Ya nos vamos?"

"Espera un momento"

"Apurate"

Antes de entrar a la casa lo miro con enojo y subo las escaleras rápidamente. Entro a la habitación de mi madre y me siento a su lado.

"Por fin ire a la fiesta de la veta, mami".-Digo mientras beso su frente.-"Te quiero"

Espero unos segundos para ver algún movimiento pero nada, suspiro y salgo de la habitación. Me despido de todos los invitados y salgo.

Al verme empieza a caminar de prisa y tardo un poco en seguirle el paso. El esta con las manos en sus bolsillos mientras caminamos.

"_Esta sera una noche muuy larga..._".-Pienso.

Llegamos al centro de la veta e inmediatamente se escuchan personas divirtiéndose y una banda compuesta por violines, tambores, guitarras y hasta un acordeón.

Tambien la leña esta prendida, formando una enorme fogata, donde la gente baila animadamente. Noto que todas las chicas tienen flores en su cabello.

Por todas partes se ven personas sirviendo liquido de enormes barriles. Me paro abruptamente, siento los nervios a flor de piel.

"¿Que te pasa?".-Pregunta Gale visiblemente molesto.

"Nada..".-Camino de nuevo y el se acerca a unos amigos. Me quedo rezagada y escucho como me presenta.-"Chicos, ella es Madge"

"Mierda, claro que la conocemos ¿Que hace aquí?"

"Eh, no sean tan malos!".-Escucho a un chico similar a Gale.-"Soy Caleb, preciosa. El mejor amigo de este canalla".-Dice señalando a Gale, después toma mi mano y me da un beso.

Me sonroso y todos se empiezan a reír, excepto Gale.

"Dale algo de tomar a Madge, idiota!".-Exclama Caleb

"_Wow, me agrada este tipo_".-Pienso.

Gale me sirve un vaso desde el barril y me lo da.

"Emm... ¿Es agua?".-Pregunto dudosa.

Todos vuelven a reir, incluido Gale.

"No, niña tonta".-Dice Gale, aun riendo.-"Es cerveza, bebela"

Le doy un sorbo y escupo un poco.-"¡Sabe amarga!".-Exclamo.

"¡Sabe deliciosa!".-Exclama Caleb mientras le da un largo sorbo a su vaso.-"Ven preciosa, vamos a bailar"

Me jala de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia la fogata. Me resisto un poco.-"¡Espera, no se bailar!"

Coloca su otra mano en mi cintura y noto que no es tan alto como Gale.-"Es muy fácil, sigueme"

La musica empieza a sonar con más fuerza y noto que se asimila a la música celta (N/A: similar a la música Riverdance).

Empieza a dar vueltas y a dar pequeños saltos, trato de seguirle el paso pero lo piso en varias ocasiones.-"¡Soy un desastre, perdoname!".-Exclamo avergonzada.

Caleb se encuentra como si no lo hubiera pisado.-"No pasa nada, solo siente la música. Cierra tus ojos"

Lo obedezco y siento como lo sigo, sin pisarlo. Pasa un rato hasta que los abro y le sonrío.

Empieza a sonar otra canción y todos gritan emocionados. La música se vuelve mas fuerte.-¡Sigue a las chicas!".-Grita.

Lo miro confundida y se separa de mi, miro para todos lados y se forman dos filas de hombres y mujeres, me coloco a su lado.

Todas bailando alegremente, se acercan otravez a los chicos y las sigo. Cuando se acercan hasta estar costado con costado, se enganchan con los brazos y giran.

Las imito con Caleb mientras lo miro confundida, el solo me sonríe.-"¡Relajate!"

De nuevo nos separamos y segundos después nos acercamos de nuevo, pero ahora con diferente chico. Me acerco y veo a Gale enfrente de mi.

Ahora los chicos se acercan a nosotras y nos toman de la cintura, Gale me levanta con una fuerza impresionante y giramos rápidamente. Pongo mis manos en sus hombros

para no caerme. Me baja lentamente y coloca mis manos en su cuello. Sus manos se aferran a mi cadera y empezamos a bailar. Noto una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Le sonrío devuelta y seguimos bailando. Después de unos segundos, nos volvemos a separar.

"¡Hola Madge!".-Volteo y veo a Prim bailando a mi derecha.-"¿Lista?"

"¿Para que?".-Pregunto confundida.

"¡Para el gran final, sigueme!"

Prim corre hacia el chico con el que estaba bailando y el la carga sobre su cabeza. Abro los ojos asustada y miro a Gale, el me sonríe mientras respiro profundo y corro hacia el,

rápidamente agarra mi cintura y me levanta.-"¡Agarrate de mis hombros, Catnip!".-Grita.

Me descontrolo al escuchar el apodo de Katniss y nos caemos.

"¡Oh, Gale! Lo siento, le dije a Caleb que no...".-Dijo rápidamente, pero paro al escucharlo reír.

Lo miro como si estuviera loco pero después empiezo a reír también. Me mira y se pone serio de nuevo.

Se para rapidamente y se va con sus amigos. Prim se acerca y me ayuda a levantarme.

"Jajaja ¿Estas bien Madge?".-Pregunta Prim.

"Si, nunca había bailado esto"

"¿Enserio? Pero si es el baile oficial de nuestro distrito".-Dice sorprendida mientras toma mi mano.

_"Wow... no tenia ni idea".-_Pienso.

~0~

Después de múltiples bailes con Prim y Caleb, estaba agotada. Para calmar mi sed, tome varios vasos de cerveza. Me siento un poco mareada y Caleb no deja de hacer bromas.

A las 11:30, Prim se sentia muy cansada y la acompañe a su casa. Entramos en silencio para no despertar a la Sra. Everdeen.

Se acosto en la cama y cerro sus ojos. Le doy un beso en la frente y cuando me voltee para salir del cuarto agarro mi mano.

"¿Te podrías quedar hasta que me duerma? Katniss solía hacer eso"

Le sonrío y me acuesto a su lado. Después de 10 minutos, se queda dormida y la arropo con las cobijas.

Salgo de la casa sigilosamente y me encuentro con Gale.

"¿Que haces aqui?".-Pregunta con voz rara, esta ebrio de nuevo.

"Vine a dejar a Prim".-Respondo.

De repente, la musica se escucha más fuerte y Gale toma mi mano. Nos dirigimos hacia la fogata y pongo un poco de resistencia, pero al sentirme más mareada cedo fácilmente.

Al llegar, todos están formados en parejas. Caleb esta sumamente pegado con una chica de cabello castaño. Me guiña el ojo y empieza a bailar sensualmente con la chica.

Gale toma mi cintura y me pega a el. Tenso mi cuerpo ante el roce y el susurra en mi oído.-"Relajate"

Coloco mis manos en sus hombros y con ayuda de sus manos empiezo a mover mi cintura. Me da vuelta y siento su pecho rozar mi espalda. Bailamos lentamente y siento su

respiración en mi cuello. Volteo lentamente mi cara y me encuentro con sus labios. Nos besamos suavemente.

Sus labios se dirigen a mi cuello y empieza a besarlo, succionando un poco. Tomo sus manos y las aprieto un poco.

Si no estuviera mareada y un poco ebria, no estaría haciendo esto.

"¿_Que más da_?".-Pienso. Al dia siguiente nos seguiremos odiando.

"¿Te gusta esto, Katniss?".-Susurra en mi oído.

Me separo abruptamente de el y lo miro. Muerdo el interior de mi mejilla y empiezo a caminar a mi casa.

"¡Eh, Madge! ¿A donde vas?".-Escucho decir a Caleb.

"Me tengo que ir".-Dijo mientras me despido con la mano.

"Madge..."

Siento como alguien toma mi mano y noto que es Gale. Quito mi mano de la suya y empiezo a correr hacia mi casa.

"_Estúpido Gale. ¿Es tanta su dolor por Katniss, que me ve en ella?_"

Entro a mi casa y me dirigo a mi cuarto. Al verme al espejo, quito las margaritas de mi cabeza y las tiro.

Mañana lo veria, todos nos tenemos que reunir en la plaza para ver el desfile. Mañana nos seguiríamos despreciando. Así las cosas deben ser.

~0~

*Aguamarina.-El aguamarina deriva su nombre de "agua de mar" dado que su color y su brillo recuerdan justamente a éste.

No es considerada una piedra preciosa sino semipreciosa. Sin embargo, muy pocas personas saben que un aguamarina en realidad es como una esmeralda pero de distinto color.

Debido también a su color, el aguamarina se conocía como la piedra del marinero.

Queridisima Caro: Muchas gracias por dejar review, el primero del fic! :'D

Es mi pareja favorita y odie a la autora por no haberla desarrollado mas :'(

Ya se! creo que ya leí todos los fics "Gadge" y la mayoría estan inconclusos, por eso dicidi escribir el mío.

Obvio lo continuare, solo tuve un breve momento de bloqueo que no sirvió de mucho para escribir.

Muchisimas gracias por todo! Espero y continúes leyendo. Saludos Ü

~0~

Espero que les haya gustado este cap. No olviden dejar su review, no importa si es bueno o malo.

Saludos y hasta el próximo cap.


End file.
